


The Same Sort of Brand-New Feeling

by asuninside



Series: Hogwarts 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two days since the Yule Ball and Blaine still can’t quite believe his that this is his life.</p>
<p>A week ago, Kurt was just a beautiful, unattainable, older boy who accessorized his school robes and glided through the corridors with the grace of a ghost, and now? He’s Blaine’s boyfriend.</p>
<p>Or at least. He thinks that Kurt is his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Sort of Brand-New Feeling

It’s been two days since the Yule Ball and Blaine still can’t quite believe his that this is his life.

A week ago, Kurt was just a beautiful, unattainable, older boy who accessorized his school robes and glided through the corridors with the grace of a ghost, and now? He’s Blaine’s  _boyfriend_.

Or at least. He  _thinks_  that Kurt is his boyfriend.

For all the friends he has, for all the people who have ever given him an appreciative once-over, he’s never actually gone out with anyone before, and he isn’t sure whether going to a ball together means that they’re dating.

But after a night like that, how could they not be? They’d danced, close and slow. They’d talked for hours. They’d exchanged flirty banter and shared dessert. Kurt wouldn’t have done any of that with him if he didn’t like him, right?

_You didn’t even kiss him_ , the voice in his brain pipes up.  _If you’re more than friends, then why haven’t you kissed him?_

Blaine huffs out a frustrated breath and determinedly fixes his attention back on his Arithmancy homework. 

He’s halfway through filling in a number chart when the voice interrupts again.  _If you don’t kiss him soon he might think you’ve lost interest. He might find someone else. Look at him! He could have anyone in school._

Blaine slams his textbook suddenly shut, startling a second year girl sitting nearby. “Sorry,” he says, as he stands. She smiles shyly up at him, “It’s okay.”

He smiles back, then turns and heads to his dormitory. If he’s going to kiss Kurt, he’s going to make sure it’s perfect. This is going to take a  _lot_  of research.

*

The next day Blaine awakes bright and early, filled with determination. He leaps out of bed, crosses the room to where Sam is still asleep, and whacks him on the shoulder.

Sam groans, “Unless you got me a date with a Beauxbatons girl, I’m not interested in getting up for at least three more hours.”

“Sam Evans, if you don’t get out of bed in the next ten seconds I will jinx you into next week.”

Sam snorts. “No, you wouldn’t.”

“You’re right,” Blaine admits, grinning. “I wouldn’t. But Tina would if I asked her to, so get dressed. We’re going on a mission.”

Sam heaves a sigh, and grudgingly sits up, rubbing his eyes.

“What kind of mission?”

“A fun one,” Blaine says distractedly, now rummaging in his trunk in search of his mirror and hair potion.

“Fun for me or fun for you?” Sam doesn’t sound entirely convinced.

“Fun for me mostly, but fun for you because if you actually get your butt out of bed and  _help_   _me_ , I will buy you whatever you want from Zonko’s next Hogsmeade weekend.”

Sam nearly sprains his ankle in his haste to scramble out of bed.

Once they’ve both dressed and are exiting the dormitory, Sam claps his hands together purposefully. “Okay, give me the details.” 

*

Sam, silly and bumbling as he might be, is actually surprisingly helpful a lot of the time.

He’s maybe not quite as popular as Blaine, but being attractive, funny, and the Keeper of the Hufflepuff quidditch team has resulted in him having lots of dating experience.

Blaine thinks that the more knowledge he has, the better, so Sam starts with the girl he flirted with on the train to school in his first year, and by the time the owls have come with the mail, he’s only on his third year- talking about a Valentine’s Day make out session that he calls “a game-changer.”

When they’ve finally finished breakfast, Blaine thinks that he could probably write two rolls of parchment on Sam’s love life in less time than it takes to banish a boggart.

His brain feels full to bursting with bits and pieces of what Sam assured him is useful information, but in truth, Blaine feels just as unprepared as he did when he woke up.

They walk back to their common room in relative silence, Sam munching on a last piece of toast and Blaine thinking hard, brow furrowed and eyes downcast. 

What he really wants is someone to practice on, just to get the logistics worked out, but the only friend willing to practice kissing with him would probably be Tina, and he’s pretty sure that if her mouth got anywhere in the vicinity of his, she’d latch on and never let go.

As they near the entrance to the common room, Blaine looks reluctantly up from the ground. There’s couple huddled against the wall: a petit, olive-skinned girl and a boy with his hair in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. She murmurs something in his ear, he laughs, leans in, and kisses her firmly on the mouth. When they break apart, she calls goodbye, and turns to the common room entrance.

The boy passes Blaine as he leaves, and Blaine realizes with a shock that he’s several heads shorter than him, and Blaine isn’t exactly a giant.   _They can’t be older than twelve or thirteen,_  he thinks.  _If_ they _can do it then so can I_!

“I’m gonna do it tonight, ” he blurts.  “I’m gonna kiss Kurt.” Sam grins hugely. “That’s my boy! It’s going to be amazing, just you wait.”

Blaine can’t help smiling; Sam’s optimism is infectious. “If you see Kurt in the corridors today, tell him to meet me on the seventh floor tonight at nine, near that portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, okay?”

Sam nods vigorously, so that his hair flops down over his eyes. 

Blaine takes a deep breath and glances down at his watch. He has eleven hours and thirty-four minutes to prepare himself. He hopes it’s enough.

* 

Blaine is pretty sure he’s never been this nervous about anything in his life. Sam had assured him that he’d passed the message on to Kurt, but it’s four past nine and he’s been standing here for nearly a quarter hour now because he likes to be early and the suspense is  _killing_  him.He half wants to forget the whole thing- turn right around and sprint down eight flights of stairs to hide in the sanctuary of his four-poster.

He’s seriously contemplating doing just this when he hears someone clear their throat from somewhere to the left of him. He whirls around to look. It’s Kurt. Kurt looking  a little apprehensive but still completely and utterly gorgeous.

“Hi!” Blaine calls out, wincing when Kurt jumps slightly. His voice is too loud and too eager.  _Calm down, Blaine. You absolutely, positively, cannot screw this up._ He takes a couple of steps closer to Kurt and gives him what he hopes is a warm smile.

“Hi,” Kurt says. “Um. Tina said you needed to talk to me?” 

Blaine feels his smile falter slightly in confusion. “Tina?”

“Sam told Tina to tell me, I think,” Kurt explains. “Since they’re friends and she’s in my house.”

“Oh,” Blaine says. Now that he thinks about it, it would have made more sense to ask Tina to talk to Kurt. Then again, she would’ve pulled the whole story out of him and then blabbed to the entire school, so maybe it’s better that he didn’t.

“Well, um, I was just, um-“ Why can’t he find the words to say what he means? Kurt is peering at him with concern now. This is mortifying.  He coughs, tries again. “Thank you again for coming to the Yule Ball with me. I had a really good time.”

There. Two full, coherent sentences. Blaine Anderson is back in business.

Kurt smiles. “I had a good time too. I- I admit I was surprised when you asked me. I mean, I didn’t think you even knew my name.”

“How could I not? You’re the only person in this place who manages to bring a little style to the uniform without breaking any rules.”

Blaine thinks for a moment that that might be kind of a weird thing to say, but then Kurt  _beams_ at him, his whole face lighting up with it. “Look who’s talking!” he exclaims. “I’ve known who you were ever since I realized there was another boy in school who styled their hair!”

“That’s nowhere near as interesting as your emerald snake pin! It’s beautiful and it shows you have house pride!”

Kurt’s smile, if possible gets even broader. “Blaine Anderson, you are not what I expected you to be. I’m glad.” 

“I’m glad, too.”

There’s a moment when they both just stand there, grinning at each other, but then Kurt breaks the silence by asking, “So why did you want me to meet you here tonight?”

And just like that, the nerves flood back. “Um.” Blaine says. “Um, I- I wanted to-“ Blaine takes a step closer to Kurt, then another, tilts his face up, and Kurt jumps back. “I’ve never kissed anyone!” he blurts, and promptly goes scarlet.

Blaine blinks at Kurt in shock. Kurt lowers his head. “I- I know that’s sad.  I’ve just never had boyfriend, or anything even remotely approaching one. I really don’t know what I’m doing.”

Blaine chokes out a laugh- a little giddy in his relief. When Kurt looks up sharply, face twisted with hurt, Blaine is quick to say, “No, no, I haven’t either! I’ve been- um.” He stops, wondering just how much to divulge. “I’ve been doing research all day. I really want to kiss you but I didn’t want you to be able to tell I didn’t have any experience.”

The hurt expression on Kurt’s face shifts quickly over into one disbelief. “Really? But you’re so-“ he makes a swift up and down sweeping motion in the air in front of Blaine. “I mean, you’re one of the most popular boys in school! I’m pretty sure I once saw a girl actually swoon as you passed her in the corridor.”

Blaine snorts. “Are you sure it wasn’t you she was looking at? I could never have dreamed up someone even half as gorgeous as you.”

Kurt blushes, and looks at the floor, and Blaine takes that as his cue to step forward again and this time, take Kurt’s hand.

“I’ve never met anyone like you in my whole life. You- you move me, Kurt.” Blaine moves even closer still, feels the blood pounding in his ears, sees Kurt’s eyes flutter closed. And then they’re kissing. They’re kissing and it’s the most right Blaine has ever felt. More comfortable than his warmest cloak, more tender than the deepest of heart-to-hearts with his friends, more magical than the whole of Hogwarts castle.


End file.
